All's Fair
by The Fallen Sky
Summary: All's fair in love and war, but losing at either hurts like hell.


Title: All's Fair...  
>Author: The Fallen Sky<br>Rating: M  
>Pairing: Chlark<br>Summary: All's fair in love and war, but losing at either hurts like hell.  
>Warning: Smut and voyeurism<br>A/N: This is a Chlark one-shot told in the third person from Lana's POV. Yeah, Lana's in this. Don't worry, though. It's Chlark all the way! It takes place in an AU, most likely sometime in season three. Feedback is welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>She's looking for Clark and has already searched all of his usual haunts, so she's on her way to the one place she hasn't checked, The Torch.<p>

It's nearly 9pm, and the school is dark, save for the light coming from The Torch office.

Making her way to the door, she stops short at the sight before her.

There, at the far end of the room, standing in front of one of the desks, is Clark.

His back is to her and there's a pair of shapely legs wrapped around his waist, and his hips are thrusting in a steady rhythm.

Her heart is instantly in her throat. She wants to run, but her body won't listen to her brain.

She's rooted to the spot, watching in disbelief and shock, as Clark has sex with some unknown woman.

Her eyes, drawn to Clark's hips, slowly make their way upward where they see a feminine hand gripping his shoulder and a second hand at the nape of his neck, tangled in his hair.

A breathy moan draws her attention to the face of the woman currently being fucked by the man she loves.

Chloe.

The woman Clark's fucking is Chloe.

If possible, her heart shatters into even tinier pieces.

She really wishes she could stop staring and run away and cry for a year, but she's literally frozen in place, mesmerized by the sight before her.

She can't take her eyes off of Chloe's face as it contorts in response to the pleasure Clark is inducing.

How she's gone unnoticed this long is a miracle, but divine providence only lasts so long, because Chloe's eyes slowly drift open, and they lock gazes.

Chloe is immediately surprised to see her standing here, watching them, but she doesn't say anything or make any move to stop the action.

In fact, at seeing her presence, Chloe smiles, a wicked gleam in her eyes, and moans louder.

She feels sick watching this spectacle, but she still can't bring herself to move.

Chloe decides to ramp up her not-so-subtle torture by saying to Clark in a sultry voice, _"Harder."_

He immediately complies, increasing the power of his thrusts which elicits a high-pitched squeak and a long, drawn-out moan from Chloe.

Her eyes start to water, and her breath hitches, bringing a devious smile to Chloe's lips.

Time seems to crawl as Chloe and Clark continue to fuck in front of her. Chloe taking seemingly as much pleasure from torturing her as from the sex.

Her lips practically pressed against his ear, Chloe whispers, loud enough for her to hear, _"Faster."_

Again, he complies, grunting as his hips pick up speed. Chloe clutches him tighter, her eyes closing from the burst of pleasure resulting from his accelerated pace.

Her mind goes blank and her body is numb. She is aware of nothing save for the sound of the desk creaking, their bodies slapping together, and the symphony of grunts and moans.

She's ready to collapse into a sobbing heap, when Chloe cries out, _"Oh, fuck!"_

Immediately, her eyes focus on the couple before her.

Chloe's head is thrown back as she screams in ecstasy, her body convulsing as wave after wave of pleasure washes over her.

Aware of Chloe's climax yet unyielding to it, Clark increases his already torrid pace, thrusting into her with wild abandon.

Still in the throes of passion and riding the crest of her wave, Chloe manages to utter between gasping breaths, "I wanna feel you come inside me, Clark. _Now._"

At the word, now, Clark stills, his entire body tensing, little tremors racing through his muscles as he empties himself into Chloe.

Several minutes pass, their breathing slowly evening out, their bodies still connected and entwined.

Chloe, having mostly recovered, looks her dead in the eye, conveying an unspoken yet clearly understood message.

_He's mine._

Her heart crumbled to dust, her pride in tatters, she's finally able to move.

As quietly as she can, she turns to leave, sparing one last glance at the man who used to be hers and the woman who took him away.

Chloe's no longer looking her way, obviously satisfied and confident in her victory. Instead, she's looking at Clark, her eyes filled with an intense love and devotion and a sweet smile upon her lips.

Having already seen too much, she quickly and quietly walks away, her head hung in defeat.

As she's leaving, she hears Chloe say, "I love you, Clark."

Tears stream down her cheeks, and before she's completely out of earshot, she hears Clark reply, "I love you too, Chloe."

She breaks into a run, fleeing the building, trying to escape the images in her head and the pain in her heart.


End file.
